The invention relates to a semiconductor device comprising a monocrystalline silicon body which is provided at one side with a dielectric layer in which contact holes are present through which the silicon body is contacted with a metallization comprising aluminum and silicon.
A semiconductor device of the kind mentioned above has long been known in semiconductor technology, but is not always free from problems.
Thus, for example, the resistance between the metallization and the silicon body may be high, often too high, especially when the contact holes have a small width, for example 1 to 2 .mu.m.
Such a high resistance arises from the fact that, during the provision of the metallization comprising aluminum and silicon, silicon separates out the metallization at the surface of the silicon body in the contact holes. The metallization then eventually is in contact with a surface region of practically undoped silicon, which obviously has a high contact resistance.
It has been suggested to render a surface portion of the silicon region amorphous, for example in the Japanese Patent Application 63-29503, so that, separation in the form of crystallization of the silicon present in the aluminum is limited.
This measure, however, is not sufficient for counteracting the problem described, because amorphous silicon of the silicon body is easily dissolved in the aluminum during the provision of the metallization and is epitaxially deposited therefrom, so that the problem of the high contact resistance remains.